Talk:Stallion
In GTA IV, the Stallion has some sort of picture taped to the dashboard.. Can't make out what it is, though. Easter egg? This is what I mean. That Thing There 14:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Your isn't picture working. But there's mine , even though the textures are set on high, you can barely make it out. I think it looks like an old steam locomotive, a traction engine? Well, some sort of steam-powered thing. There are some words written on the bottom, I have no idea what they say. --Thescarydude 00:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) It does look like a steam-powered locomotive. Perhaps a reference to the then in production Red Dead Redemption? A longshot, I know, but I'm just throwing it out there. MAINEiac4434 14:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) This is a random shot out there, but I think since they used to call trains back in the western times "Bullets"(Coors Light Silver Bullet), maybe it is a reference to Steve McQueen's Bullitt (green 1968 mustang that Steve McQueen drove in the movie) since the Stallion was based on an old Ford Mustang in the first place. Train=Bullet, Bullet=Bullitt, Bullitt=1968 Mustang, 1968 Mustang=Base Model For Stallion. Could be the reason for the photograph, but I still can't figure out what the writing says...? User:Omega'sHand Stallion From Manhunt Can anyone get a picture of the Stallion featured in the game Manhunt? It is a wrecked version but should be in the main page. User:Omega'sHand Traction Engine The image on the stalion's dashboard is a traction engine. look it up.Universetwisters 02:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Great muscle car I think I'll just make an machinima of GTA IV, video can be named Grand Theft Burnout. Edits I did some small edits on the pictures of different versions of Stallions in each game. The top down, top up, and hardtop titles were mixed up. I fixed that along with added capitals... Minor Grammatical and Visual Issues.Tink8611 (talk) 21:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Classique Declasse relationship Always thought there should be some sort of link - now the stock car screenshot clearly has a DeClasse decal on the front air dam ... Smurfynz (talk) 11:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) It looks like a Classique logo. Acabgta11 (talk) 11:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Really? I'm not talking about the grille badges, which appear unchanged from IV. Smurfynz (talk) 11:25, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh... I was talking about the grille badges. Well one possible reason is that the Oldsmobile(Classique) is related to General Motors, which contains Chevrolet(Declasse). Another reason is it is just an oversight. Acabgta11 (talk) 11:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Definitely that, they're related. And since Classique is most likely defunct like Oldsmobile in real life, it can't do much sponsoring. So I presume Declasse is the parent company (which would be slightly different from real life, which has Chevrolet as just one of the brands under GM - but it could work like Ford). MaciekOst (talk) 14:38, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you :) Acabgta11 (talk) 15:35, October 29, 2014 (UTC) GTA V For these vehicles can we label it as the "Advanced Edition" of GTA V? It will stop confusion as labelling it 8th gen of GTA V, then people may think it is the 8th GTA V game, and PS4/XBOX 1/PC will make it more grammatical. Leo68 (talk) 23:41, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Classique The Stallion on GTA V enhanced edition has a Classique Logo for sure. The stock car has Declasse sponsor thats all. The game calls it "Declasse Stallion" - look at the interior image, bottom right corner. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 02:54, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : It's already mentioned in the article. (talk/ /blog) 02:54, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply:There is many mistakes in Brand naming as far as cars go, like the Gresley appearing as a different brand. Performance Stats Defined Here's the source. Got the screenshot from youtube. See here Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC)